Not Weak
by Vegorott
Summary: Sans is a lazy skeleton, he just wants to drink some ketchup and sleep. Is that so much to ask for? But one day when he's called weak by his own brother and Toriel and then Mettaton decides to mock him as well, he'll end up showing them how 'weak' he is.


Sans was casually leaning back on the bar stool he was sitting on, both hands behind his head and one leg hook onto the counter to keep him from falling. He reached out and tried to grab a french fry that was on the counter, but his arms were too short for him to get it. The skeleton just shrugged and leaned back even farther, closing his eye sockets and relaxing. He opened one of them when he felt something warm poke his exposed tibia, he smirked a little when he saw Grillz giving him a look that said 'Don't lean back, it's not safe'. Sans just waved off the flame's worry and re-closed his socket.

"Sans!" Papyrus yelled as he threw open the door to the bar, scaring Sans enough to make him fall backwards.

"Ow..." Sans groaned, still laying on the floor as his taller brother walked over to him.

"There you are Sans! Why must you always waste your time in here when we are supposed to be on a lookout for humans!" Papyrus said, his voice louder than what it needed to be.

"Bro, we don't have to do that anymore. There are humans everywhere, remember?" Sans said, letting his arms and legs sprawl out on the ground.

"But I'm the royal guard and you're my brother so it's our duty to-"

"Live in peace with the humans on the surface." Sans interrupted. "Frisk told us that, remember? They're our ambassador and as the royal guard you must obey all of their orders."

"Oh yeah..." Papyrus hummed and rubbed his mandible. "Shall we spare then?"

"Nope." Sans answered without a moment's thought.

"Why don't you ever want to spare, brother?"

"I guess you can say that I'm always _bone_ -tired." Sans chuckled.

"Why do I even bother sometimes." Papyrus sighed. "You're never to get beyond one HP if you don't train, Sans and the great Papyrus' brother should not be weaker than an infant human." The taller skeleton brother put his hands on the sides of his pelvis. "If you need me, I'm going to go train with Undyne, at least she'll try." Papyrus left the bar, leaving his brother on the floor.

"Pap?" Sans sat up and stared at the door of the bar, feeling heart-broken that his brother had just called him weak. Papyrus had always looked up to him, figuratively of course, since the other skeleton brother was a good foot and a half taller than him. Sans looked down at his hands, he wasn't weak, was he? Sure he only had one HP and could only do one damage, but he had a power no one else had. Papyrus had the ability to use it, but he was too hyper-active to ever learn how to control it, sure Papyrus had some magic, but it was only good for his bone attacks and for the tongue, throat and the simple digestive system the skeleton brothers created for themselves. Sans finally got off of the ground and told Grillz to put whatever his owed on his tab, promising to pay him next paycheck and left the bar as well.

"Sans!" Sans could feel his soul skip a beat when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Hey, Tori." He greeted the goat-woman with a small smile when she caught up to him.

"Are you okay Sans? You seem a little off." Toriel asked, tilting her head a little bit to the side.

"Yeah, Tori. I'm fine, I promise." Sans said, stuffing his hands into his sweater pocket.

"Are you feeling well, dear? You're not making any puns." Toriel put a hand on the front of Sans' cranium, as if checking the temperature of a young child.

"I'm not sick, Tori." Sans took a step back away from Tori's soft hand. "I'm a skeleton, we don't get sick."

"I know that's a lie. Papyrus just had a cold a few weeks ago. Now, dear, please tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just _bone_ -tired." Sans' chuckle wasn't as sincere since he's already made that joke today.

"Sans, please. I don't like it when you're sad, you're puns aren't are funny when you're not into it." Toriel knelt so then she was a little bit shorter than Sans and looked up at him. "Please tell me."

"Papyrus..." Sans cleared his magical throat with a small cough. "He called me weak." He added softer.

"I'm sorry for being blunt, Sans; but is he wrong?" Toriel sighed when she saw the hurt look on San's face. "You only have one HP, one little mistake and we could lose you. None of that want that Sans, we all care for you and want you to stay with all for a very, very long time."

"Having one HP doesn't make me weak." Sans protested.

"Sans." Toriel held her hand out and a flame ball appeared. "If I were to hit you with this, you would die." She closed her hand and made the fire go away. "Do you know how many times I would have to hit Papyrus before he would even feel a little weak?"

"HP doesn't equal strength." Sans stated. "I could easily dodge any attack thrown at me, that's why I'm still here."

"You're luck isn't going to last forever." Toriel stood back up to her feet, having to now look down at Sans. "One day, when you have your guard down, someone's going to hit you and..." Toriel choked on her words for a moment. "I don't want to lose you Sans, I really don't. None of us do, that's why Papyrus and Undyne want to train with you so badly. You should consider taking them up on their offer."

"I work too much for that." Sans muttered.

"No you don't." Toriel corrected. "You work a few hours everyday selling hot-dogs, you have plenty of time to train with your brother." Toriel turned away. "I don't want you to have only one HP anymore, Frisk doesn't either."

"Am...am I still off?" Sans asked. "Cause you can always try turning me back on..." Sans waited for some sort of a response from Toriel, a laugh or an eye roll since his joke was a little inappropriate or anything, but she only sighed and walked away from him. "Tori..." Sans' soul got the same feeling as before, hating that he had now disappointed his brother and Toriel in the same hour. Sans dropped his head and started walking in the opposite direction, knowing that he couldn't bear to see Toriel's sadden face for any longer. Sans let out a slow breath and could see it become a fog in the air. It was winter on the surface and everything was covered in snow, it reminded Sans of his hometown Snowdin. "I guess I'm _chilled to the_ _bone_." Sans chuckled to himself, his smile going away fast when he realized no one was there to listen to him.

"Wow, that was a pathetic one, darling."

"Damn it." Sans groaned. "Anyone but him."

"What's got you so down, sweety?" Mettaton asked, sitting on a bench Sans was walking past.

"Don't call me that, Mettaton." Sans stated, not looking at the robot.

"Someone's testy." Mettaton giggled, getting up and following the skeleton. "What's your brother up to?"

"Training, now bug off." Sans grunted.

"What's got you so down, besides your height?" Mettaton laughed at his own joke. "What? No snappy comeback? No pun about my own height or a joke about how being shorter is better than being a giant?"

"I'm not in the mood." Sans said, staring at the ground as he kept walking.

"Come on now, you can tell Mettaton your problems, deary." Mettaton put his hands on Sans' shoulder, making the skeleton stop.

"No, no I can't." Sans said.

"Why not? Is it a skeleton thing?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Is it because your brother called you weak?" Sans flinched a little at Mettaton's comment.

"What?"

"Alphys just texted me, she always fills me in on the juiciest gossip." Mettaton giggled, holding his phone in front of him. "Seems like you denied an offer to train and your brother called you weak. I'm not shocked." Mettaton closed his phone and tucked it away into a pocket of his tight pants. "You are weak Sans, only one HP? I'm surprised that you've lived so long-" Mettaton stopped when he saw that there was a blue glow around him. "What?" The robot screamed when he was thrown up into the air, grunting when he was suddenly stopped.

"I am not weak!" Sans shouted, one eye socket glowing with a blue light and one hand out stretched towards Mettaton, it glowing as well. "Magic doesn't raise your HP, but it doesn't mean I'm weak!" Sans' voice cracked. "I am strong! I am powerful! I don't need some pathetic and tedious training to make me strong!"

"You can still only do one damage, how much will that magic help you?" Mettaton scoffed.

"I'm patient. I can slowly beat you to death, one HP at a time." Sans said in a low voice.

"You don't have the guts."

"Of course I don't, I'm a skeleton." Sans laughed.

"Put me down this instant!"

"Why? So I can be mocked more? I am so sick of everyone's shit!"

"Since when did you ever care about what other people think?"

"I've always cared about my brother!"

"Sans?" Sans' eye and hand stopped glowing and Mettaton fell to the ground when he heard Papyrus' voice behind him.

"P-Papyrus?" Sans refused to turn around, knowing that his brother's face was that of disappointment, like it was not so long ago. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to see Undyne."

"I had called her before hand, to see if i needed to bring any spaghetti and she asked me to pick up some tomatoes for the sauce." Papyrus explained.

"It must've been one long phone call, since you told her about calling me weak." Sans said.

"I had to tell her why you weren't coming...and I was telling her that I felt bad calling you that." Sans finally turned around and looked at his brother.

"Really?"

"Of course! The great Papyrus' brother could never be weak! He just simply has his strength elsewhere."

"Thanks, Pap." Sans chuckled.

"Plus you just have to teach me how to do that!" Papyrus gasped. "I must know!"

"Maybe I'll teach you at Undyne's, while you two help me get my HP up." Sans rolled his eyes at the high-pitched gasp his brother made.

"Are you serious!?" Papyrus squeaked.

"If you keep that up, I'm going to change my mind." Sans said with a smirk.

"Are you going to tell Toriel about your...thing?" Papyrus asked.

"Nah, she can find it out on her own." Sans shrugged. "Plus she might be jealous if she learns that there's another person strong with magic."

"Alphys owes me big time." Mettaton pouted as he got up and dusted the snow off of himself. The robot chuckled when he saw the confused look on the skeleton brother's faces. "In that text she told me to get you upset so you'd show off your power, we both knew you wouldn't have the soul to hurt my beautiful face."

"Oh? Is that so?" Sans's eye started to glow again.

"Don't you dare." Mettaton warned.

"Don't I dare, what?" Sans' hand started to glow as well.

"Sans."

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to hear you." Sans laughed and lifted Mettaton into the air again.

"Sans!" Mettaton shrieked.

"What!? I don't have ears, you're gonna have to speak up?" Sans called as he sat Mettaton on top of a near-by tree.

"You are so dead when I get down!" Mettaton yelled as Sans started to walk away.

"Come on Pap, we have some training to do and some ketchup to drink, and I'm all out of ketchup." Sans laughed, winking at people that his brother was unable to see.


End file.
